Generally, an electric power converter configured to convert DC power to AC power is provided with a capacitor configured to stabilize a DC voltage from DC power supply and an inverter configured to convert the DC voltage stabilized by the capacitor to an AC voltage. In the inverter, a ripple current occurs along with a switching operation of a semiconductor switching element. The ripple current occurred in the inverter is absorbed by the capacitor (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-87212 (PTL 1)).